Maintenance and upgrading of a downlight luminaire may create difficulties. Advantageously, various parts may limit the relative motion of a luminaire relative to the mounting frame assembly such that electrical parts and other components are not damaged or otherwise strained by a weight of a light engine hanging from the luminaire. A luminaire with a mounting frame may include one or more elements configured to facilitate maintenance or upgrading of the luminaire and may allow a light engine or light source to be removed from the luminaire.